ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Death
Can anyone clarify if all the Dynamis bosses (starter cities) can use death. I remember a MNK in my LS dieing to Death not too long ago when the Goblin Statue casted it on him. --Gatsby 01:12, 14 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Yes, they can. --Ichthyos 01:59, 14 August 2006 (EDT) Enfeebling / Dark Magic Spell? It would be my guess that this would be a Dark Magic spell... I don't think there's any evidence saying that it is or not... it's just my gut. Does it really seem like Enfeebling magic? --Waluigi 16:55, 19 August 2006 (EDT) I honestly don't know how it got classified as an enfeebling spell... there's no way to know. --Chrisjander 18:12, 19 August 2006 (EDT) Well Raise is Healing Magic not Enhancing Magic so maybe Death is the antonym to that and therefore Elemental Magic rather than Enfeebling Magic. Random thoughts - Hiachi 18:32, 19 August 2006 (EDT) I'm not sure Elemental is the oposite of Healing Magic... all magics seem to be in a realm all their own. If you want to try to compare them, then Divine Magic and Elemental would be analogs to each other, one being white magic and one being black. I prefer to think of them all as separate, because you could start comparisons all over the place, comparing all the magic types to each other, and not really comming to a conclusion. All you really need to know about the differences between magic is that there is White Magic, and Black Magic (ignore brown and blue magic), and that one based on the divine, and the other is based off the elements. --Chrisjander 19:03, 19 August 2006 (EDT) Holy Water? What's the confirmation that Holy Water stops Death as cast by mobs that can cast it? I've seen it work versus Doom, an entirely separate status effect, but since Death is instantaneous I can hardly believe it would work. --Vervane 22:09, 20 November 2006 (EST) I think you just answered your own question. --Chrisjander 00:15, 21 November 2006 (EST) Then I suppose we can dispose of the misinformation in the article that Holy Water blocks the Death spell? --Vervane 01:41, 21 November 2006 (EST) Casting Time The recent expansion of the article includes that the casting time for this spell is 5 seconds, it seems much quicker to me, almost instantaneously. -- 17:43, 5 July 2007 (CDT) I think it depends if the mob has a Fast Cast trait or not. --Poof 23:59, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Death on a Puppet Does Death work on a Puppet? Nomido 19:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I think you've found out by now, but yes Death does work on automatons. Gameesh 01:58, September 19, 2013 K.O. As A Property of Attacks Death as a Status Effect Death as a status effect refers exclusively to the instant knockout. The following monster abilities can inflict Death: * Dark Invocation by various Yagudo NMs. * Dark Sun by Lilith Ascendant. * Death Prophet by various Mantid NMs. * Deathly Glare by Akvan. * Extremely Bad Breath by various Morbol NMs. * Marine Mayhem by Tchakka and Dakuwaqa. * Mortal Blast by various Coeurl NMs * Perdition by Bhoots. * Quietus Sphere by Robel-Akbel. * Tidal Guillotine by Tchakka and Dakuwaqa. Only if the damage dealt would take off more than 50% of the target's remaining HP. * Thar She Blows by Pteraketos. * Tyrant Tusk by Sobek, Minax Bugard, and Deelgeed * Zantetsuken (ability) by Odin, which can be resisted if the player uses /heal ("kneeling before the dark lord"). The following player abilities can inflict Death: * Pavor Nocturnus, a Blood Pact: Ward by Diabolos. Dispels a single status boost if it fails. * Zantetsuken (ability) by Odin during Astral Flow. Deals darkness damage if resisted. The following have a chance to inflict Death on their attacks : * Svaha * Wrathare Death is affected by the following equipment and status effects: * Additional Effect: Death is on: ** Heimdall's Doom ** Lightreaver ** Odium ** Twilight Scythe * Death Resistance is on: ** Eihwaz Ring ** Malfeasance ** Malfeasance +1 ** Samnuha Coat ** Shadow Ring ** Warden's Ring * The following give general resistance to status effects. It is unconfirmed if Death resistance is part of them : ** Adamas ** Elegant Ribbon ** Erilaz Gauntlets ** Erilaz Gauntlets +1 ** Flawless Ribbon ** Hearty Earring ** Killer Shortbow ** Runeist Trousers ** Runeist Trousers +1 * Death Spikes is a unique trait of Tartarus Platemail. * The following Atmas provide Death resistance: ** Atma of Cloak and Dagger: Minor ** Atma of the Winged Gloom: Major ** Atma of the Einherjar: Superior * Magic Shield provided by Fool's Drink and Fool's Powder negates all spells, including Death.